Lelouch and C C's Egg Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. try to defeat Dr. Eggman.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise and Sonic X is an anime that was done by the studio TMS Entertainment.

Lelouch Lamperouge started singing in the living room. He sang, "I'm super cool. There's like nothing more amazing than me. I'm the coolest superhero ever."

C. C. sighed and said, "I don't mean to be rude honey, but can you shut up?"

Lelouch stopped singing and pretended to look offended. He asked, "Why would you complain about my voice?"

C. C. replied, "The lyrics were the part that was bothering me."

Lelouch said, "I don't understand why you would feel that way. My words are like drools of eloquence."

C. C. raised her eyebrows and asked, "You think that drool is eloquent?"

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and said, "You don't understand what I'm trying to communicate."

C. C. replied, "No offense Lelouch, but a good amount of the words that you say are random nonsense."

Lelouch looked out the window and started staring at the clouds. He said, "Nothing that special in the sky this time."

C. C. walked up to Lelouch and asked, "What are you looking for?"

Lelouch said, "Something pretty to stare at."

C. C. replied, "Then you should look at yourself in the mirror."

Lelouch walked over the mirror and started staring at himself. He said, "Wow, I look amazing!"

C. C. replied, "I'm afraid that I feel total agreement when you say that."

Lelouch said, "The truth is that I want to see something different. I want to see stuff that's super crazy and rad."

C. C. replied, "Oh Lelouch."

Lelouch looked at C. C. and asked, "What's wrong?"

C. C. said, "You always want to go on some kind of crazy adventure and do weird stuff for the heck of it."

Lelouch casually said, "That's what life's about."

C. C. put her arms around Lelouch and replied, "I disagree with that. Life's about focusing and working for the things that I love. You're the person that I love most." She kissed Lelouch on the cheek.

Lelouch said, "I used to love myself more than anything. I thought that nothing in life could top my perfection. However, I love you the most." It was hard to get Lelouch to compliment others so C. C. was deeply moved by her words.

Lelouch looked out the window and saw a pink hedgehog and a yellow rabbit being chased by an egg-shaped human. They were on the roof of a nearby apartment building. Lelouch didn't know who the strangers were, but the pink hedgehog was Amy Rose and the yellow rabbit was Cream. The egg-shaped human was Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman and his robot army were planning on kidnapping Amy Rose and Cream so he could lure Sonic into his newest scheme. Lelouch said, "That's some pretty weird stuff."

C. C. said, "That seems like some freaky stuff."

Lelouch opened the window and said, "I'm going to go check out this situation."

C. C. gently pulled Lelouch away from the window and asked, "Have you gone crazy?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "If being in love with you is crazy, then I'm the prince of insanity."

C. C. blushed and replied, "Stop getting off topic."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of getting off topic."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "Is there anything that you aren't the prince of?"

Lelouch said, "I'm not the prince of common sense, maturity, and a few other things. I need to find out what kind of nonsense is going on." He climbed out the window and jumped to the apartment building that Dr. Eggman and the others were on. C. C. saw what Lelouch was doing. She facepalmed over his questionable decision and desperately hoped that he stayed safe.

Dr. Eggman saw Lelouch. Lelouch walked up to him and said, "Hi egg dude. What's going on?"

Dr. Eggman replied, "I'm trying to capture that hedgehog and rabbit."

Lelouch stuck his hands in the air and asked, "Why would you try to do that?"

Dr. Eggman had an evil smile on his face while saying, "It's part of my villainous plan to get Sonic to come to my hideout."

Lelouch replied, "You could just go through the drive thru."

Dr. Eggman angrily shook his fist in the air and said, "I'm not talking about the fast food place. I'm trying to destroy Sonic, the hedgehog."

Lelouch pointed to Dr. Eggman and said, "You sound like an evil scoundrel."

Dr. Eggman said, "I sure count as one of those."

Lelouch tried to have a heroic look on his face while proudly said, "I'm a hero and I'm going to show you the power of justice."

Dr. Eggman replied, "Come on bro. Can't we be buddies?"

Lelouch shook his head and said, "I'm not going to be friends with you."

Dr. Eggman tried to look menacing while asking, "Do you want to have a fight dude?"

Lelouch replied, "I sure do." Dr. Eggman punched Lelouch in the stomach. Lelouch was scared so he started running on the roof. He was scared to scream, "Oh no!" He jumped off of the roof and crash landed into his living room. He accidentally knocked a bunch of stuff to the ground.

C. C. ran up to Lelouch and nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "I sure am."

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "I was super worried about you."

Lelouch replied, "I need to go out there and beat up that egg guy."

C. C. folded her arms and said, "You have habit of inviting trouble. You should be trying to avoid trouble instead."

Lelouch replied, "I love trouble. In fact, getting into trouble is one of my favorite hobbies. I need to fight Dr. Eggman, because he's trying to hurt that poor hedgehog and rabbit. I'm going to go on an adventure to save them."

C. C. responded, "Then I should join you."

Lelouch asked, "Why?"

C. C. said, "No offense sweetheart, but it's hard to trust you when you're by yourself. You have a habit of being overconfident enough to think that you can defeat your enemies by yourself and then you easily get defeated and kidnapped."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then. Lets go save the animals."

Lelouch was about to jump out the window, but C. C. pulled him away and said, "No, we can just go outside and use the ladder to climb up to the roof."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then."

Lelouch and C. C. ran outside. C. C. found a ladder and she and Lelouch used it to climb up to the building where Dr. Eggman and the others were. Lelouch ran up to Dr. Eggman and said, "I'm going to beat him up."

C. C. tried to talk Lelouch into letting her help him. She said, "Don't rush into a fight. You need to be careful."

Lelouch replied, "I'm the opposite of carefulness." Lelouch ran up to Dr. Eggman and punched and kicked him.

Dr. Eggman said, "I see that you've decided to have a comeback to our little fight. I assure you that I'm going to be the winner of this and any and all fights that we may have with each other." He grabbed Lelouch and punched him to the roof's floor. He punched him several times.

C. C. kicked Dr. Eggman and said, "Leave my boyfriend alone."

Dr. Eggman raised his eyebrows and asked, "You're dating this guy?"

C. C. said, "I sure am."

Dr. Eggman replied, "That may be the stupidest decision that you've ever made in your life."

C. C. angrily responded, "How dare you judge me."

Dr. Eggman said, "But he's a goofy weirdo."

C. C. pointed to Dr. Eggman and said, "You're an egg shaped fool."

Dr. Eggman angrily replied, "Lets have a battle."

C. C. smiled and responded, "Okay then." C. C. and Dr. Eggman started fighting each other.

Lelouch looked around and saw that Dr. Eggman's robots were trying to hurt Amy Rose and Cream. Lelouch decided that this was his chance to be a hero. He ran up to the robots and started kicking them. They blasted him. Lelouch passed out after a few blasts. Cream nervously asked, "What should we do now?"

Amy Rose said, "Fight the robots ourselves."

Cream replied, "I'm not a fighter."

Amy Rose said, "Okay then." Amy started beating up the robots herself. Cream felt a little guilty about not helping so she lightly kicked a few of the robots.

Lelouch got up and saw that Amy and Cream were taking care of the robots. Lelouch whispered to Cream, "I'm glad that you guys are safe, but is there any way that I can take the credit?"

Cream whispered, "My mom said that hogging credit for stuff you didn't do is bad."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "Okay then."

C. C. grabbed Dr. Eggman and ripped his mustache in half. She punched him to the ground. She said, "You might as well give up."

Dr. Eggman stubbornly replied, "But I was supposed to be one of the most menacing villains of all time."

C. C. grabbed Dr. Eggman and said, "I assure you that you're a weakling."

Dr. Eggman was desperate to prove that he was a dangerous villain. He said, "I'm super cool." He grabbed a laser ray and tried to zap C. C. However, Lelouch decided to try to save her. He jumped on Dr. Eggman and made it so that both he and Eggman would fall off the roof.

C. C. nervously asked, "Why would he do such a stupid thing?"

Cream said, "My mom says that's what desperate guys do to prove their manliness."

C. C. shook her head and replied, "That's not what this is about. Lelouch did it to prove how much he loves me." C. C. quickly used the ladder to check if Lelouch was okay. She walked up to Lelouch and nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch got up and said, "Yeah, I had the ground lined with a soft texture so I wouldn't get hurt too badly."

C. C. replied, "Thank you for saving me."

Lelouch said, "Don't give me so much credit. You're the one that truly beat up the egg guy. You're the hero of this adventure."

C. C. replied, "And you're the hero of my heart." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other.

Dr. Eggman got up and said, "It seems like I'm a bigger loser than I thought I was."

Lelouch replied, "You suck."

Dr. Eggman responded, "I'm going to re-grow my mustache and I'm going to come up with another great villain plan." He did an evil laugh and left.

Lelouch held hands with C. C. and said, "I realized that I'm not that good at fighting villains by myself. However, when I'm with you, I feel like the happiest and most successful hero ever."

C. C. asked, "Successful?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "Getting you to care about me was the most wonderful success of my life." C. C. smiled at Lelouch and felt that being with was the biggest success to happiness that she had ever felt.


End file.
